Danny Phantom Harry potter cross over
by VladimireSeximus
Summary: Danny has been chased by a unknown foe into the world of wizarding...he meets harry...boy meets boy...i wonder what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it's a Danny Phantom/Harry potter cross over, there will be slash somewhere down the line wink wink.

* * *

Danny flies quickly through the ghost zone trying to escape the danger behind him, his black and white uniform was torn, his hair ruffled, blood dribbles down the side of his face. Countless ghost blasts and ghost disks fly past him. Danny looks over his shoulder to see how far away the danger is, he isn't far behind as the dangers magenta ghost attacks fly past. A beam hits Danny in the ribs causing him to lose his ability to fly properly for a moment, in that moment he crashes through a strange door he has never seen before that led to a dark corridor. Danny crashes through and crash lands on the floor running into a suite of armor causing it to crumple over him. 

Danny covers his head as the armor falls over him, he looks up to were the door was, it was gone, Danny gasped as he looked around the corridor was long and wide, the torches' that flickered lighting the area, Danny examined the stone walls and saw a shield shaped emblem of 4 animals a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake, Danny pushes the armor off him self and stands up and noticed a large arch way under the shield, he stepped forward and went through the doors intangible and made him self invisible just in case. Once on the other side was a massive hall crowded with student aged kids sitting at 4 long tables enduring a feast. Up the front sat the teachers and what seemed to be a headmaster in the middle. Danny walked forward slowly and cautiously taking in the sight of a magnificent enchanted ceiling that showed a solar system with planets and shooting stars.

Danny stared in awe then suddenly his injuries caught up to him, he fell to his knees and folded his arms tightly against his stomach he couldn't focus his invisibility and intangibility. In a split second the hall fell silent Danny looked up to the teachers in dreadful pain, as the head master and a witch looking woman got up Danny lost consciousnesses in the middle of the hall.

* * *

Sorry its a short chapter...I'm writing more ;p 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two...for all you perverted sex peeps out there i promise the slash will come soon:p

* * *

"Is he ok? Madam Pomfrey?" Asks a elderly sounding woman.

"He should be…he has suffered some nasty injuries, some nasty hits from a source I've never seen before and his clothes as you know were torn badly so, I had to change him into some infirmary robes" said an other woman.

"He is quite unusual too professor" explained pomfrey.

Danny opened his eyes a little, the women stopped talking and noticed Danny awake, his light green eyes are blood shot, he tried to sit up but pomfrey placed her hand on his chest and forced him to stay on his back.

"I advise you stay on you're back dear boy, you have some nasty injuries and you need to rest" Advised pomfrey.

Danny groaned and didn't struggle against her hand.

"Where am I?" groaned Danny.

The professor stepped forward and sat next to Danny's bed.

"You are at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, and my name is professor McGonagall, and who might you be?" said the professor

Danny scanned the room with his eyes then looked to the professor.

"My name is Danny Phantom…" said Danny.

"Is this England I'm in?"

McGonagall gave a slight nod noticing his American accent.

"I've never seen you around before your accent tells me your from America?"

There was a pause as Danny tried to find his voice.

"T-that's right, from a city c-c-called A-a-amity Park" Stuttered Danny.

McGonagall smiled, "We will have to contact your parents to inform them we have you safe here at Hogwarts, they must be worried sick about you" Said mcgonagall standing up from her sea and headed towards the door.

"No!" blurted Danny.

McGonagall stopped and turned around

"Pardon?" asked McGonagall

"You can't contact my parents…" Danny said calmly

McGonagall looked at Danny sternly.

"And why not?" she asked.

Danny paused and thought about what to tell her about the portal.

"I-I was sent here by accident….by a portal of some kind" he explained.

McGonagall's face turned from stern to serious.

"I see….well as soon as madam pomfrey says you're well enough, I'll pair you with someone from Gryffindor house to show you around and take you to their classes" said McGonagall walking out with out saying an other word.

McGonagall scurried down the flight of stairs which head to a hallway to the foyer of Hogwarts which the front door to the school grounds stood. She proceeded out the front doors as it was daylight, Danny had been unconscious for 9hours, the professor continued down the path way till she came across 3 teens.

"Mr Potter" She called out to them.

The trio turned around to face the professor.

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry

McGonagall walked over to them and stopped.

"We have a visitor in the infirmary and I'd like you and you're friends to look after him, show him around the school, welcome him to the Gryffindor house and see if he can do any form of magic "explained McGonagall.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione then back to McGonagall.

"Is that the kid that fainted out of no were last night?" asked harry.

McGonagall nods "Look after him Potter, keep him away from bad influences as we are unsure of his power….and please don't get him into too much trouble" explained the professor as she walked off.

"Well we better go and check on him then Harry?" suggested Hermione

Harry sighs then nods in agreement, and then the trio set off back inside towards to infirmary, once there they slowly approached Danny's bed.

"Hello?" said Harry.

Danny opened his eyes slowly then turned his head slowly towards Harry.

"Who are you?" asked Danny

Harry shifted a little and introduced him self and his friends.

"We were asked to look after you" said Hermione softly.

Danny smiled then sat up in his bed feeling unsure he slouched and folded his legs against his chest. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to Dannys bed.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked.

Danny looked at him then sighed "A place called Amity Park in the united states" explained Danny.

"That's cool…how did you get here? To Hogwarts?" asked Harry

Danny explained to them how he got there, Ron and Hermione were in aw and astonished. Moment's later Madam pomfrey walked in telling them that Danny was well enough to go. As the days went by, Harry and his friends introduced Danny to their classes and friends; they took Danny to watch his first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. To as disappointment Slytherin won the match (A/N: it isn't really cause Slytherin is my favorite house but its all to do with the story :P)

"How come they needed brooms to fly?" asked Danny as he hasn't told them about any of his abilities since that night he fainted in the great hall.

Harry smirked "The brooms are enchanted so they are able to fly, plus they look funny if they were flying with out them."

Danny laughed nervously "Heh-heh- yeah it would…"

As they proceeded down the stairs from the stadium to the school grounds, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder "Yeah?" he said turning around.

"Harry I just remembered that Ron and I have to see Snape about that potions essay he left us, we will catch you and Danny later" said Hermione.

Harry nodded and continued towards the castle with Danny as Ron and Hermione headed towards the other side of Hogwarts. Danny stopped suddenly before they reached the front entrance of the castle, Harry notices and stops.

"What's wrong?" he asks Danny quietly.

Danny wonders over to a dark place as it was in the evening and nearly time for the feast.

"Harry….I have other powers" said Danny "Not ordinary wizard powers either…"

Harry's eye brows raised "Could you show me?" he asks.

Danny looked around, to see if anyone was around…no one….

"Do we have enough time?" asks Danny.

Harry looks up to the massive clock above the door then he nods.

"Yes….plenty".

* * *

oohhh this is gonna be good :p 


	3. Chapter 3

Heres something Interesting for you all! heehee i wont spoil it :p

* * *

Danny put a show on for Harry, showing him his ghost rays, ghostly whail (which frightened the ghosts in the castle, cowards...), his ability to fly and walk on walls, his ice powers also. Harry stood there in awe watching Danny perform these tasks. Once Danny had landed, Harry ran over he was overly amazed at Danny's power. Harry found him self nearing the young ghost halfa then he placed his hands on Danny's hips. Harry slowly went in for a kiss; once there lips met Danny laced his arms around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close. _"Holy shit man, I'm kissing a guy!"_ Danny thought as he closed his eyes and added passion to the kiss. Harry pulled Danny tighter against him and ran his hands under Danny' robes feeling his slim well build body. Danny broke the kiss as the need for oxygen arose; he looked in Harry's green eyes.

"What was that for?" asks Danny huskily.

"Your absolutely amazing…" said Harry pressing him self against Danny.

Danny felt Harry's hips grind into his, there erections met but held back by the material of there pants. Harry slid his hands up and pulled Danny's arms down to his sides so he could take the robes he wore off. Once they slipped down Danny's arms, he flicked them off onto the ground next to him. Danny pulled Harry's robes down his arms and they fell in a heap near Danny's discarded ones. Harry sank to his knees in front of his new lovers pants undoing his belt and fly, once Danny's pants fell to his ankles Harry began nuzzling Danny's crotch through his silken boxers. Danny Gasped at Harry's warm breath around his crotch, Danny slipped his fingers under the elastic of his boxer's and slipped them down exposing his hard cock in an instant Harry had Danny in his mouth sucking him hard.

"Ooohhh, Harry…" moaned Danny as his head lolled to one side.

Harry pulled back releasing Danny's hard member from his mouth, Danny looked down to see what Harry was doing, and Harry stood up.

"Get on all fours" said Harry evilly.

Danny smirked and done what he was told, once he was on his hands and knees he could feel Harry's fingers explore his tight entrance.

"This is just wild…we are going to have sex…ooohhhhh" Danny was saying just as Harry undid his own pants and pressed his hard member into Danny's tight ass.

Danny grabbed hunks of grass in his hands as Harry thrusts into Danny slowly reaching those bundles of nerves that cause him to moan ever so loudly. Harry grasped Danny's hips thrusting harder and faster.

"Oohhh my...god…Harry…" pants Danny.

Harry moans as he kisses in-between Danny's shoulder's, licking up and nibble on his neck. Danny pants as Harry began stroking his hard member. Harry suddenly stops as he hears foot steps near by.

"Oh fuck" he whispers'

"What?" asks Danny

"Shh!" Snaps Harry as he slaps his hand on Danny's mouth.

The foot steps draw near, neither Harry nor Danny could see the figure the foot steps belong too.

"And what do what have here?" Asks a dark voice

Harry and Danny felt like a dark cold cloud had washed over them as Harry looked behind and saw Professor Snape standing behind them with his arms crossed and a rather stern and sick joy on his face, as he caught 2 teens on the act.

* * *

HA!!! Snape caught em :p...i wonder what will happen now? 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i took my time on this...it was pretty hard to do the story since i was in class and had major ass writers block ;p

* * *

Snape stood behind the two boys with his arms crossed.

"Are you quite finished….potter?" snarls Snape.

Harry blushed a bright red then he pulled him self slowly out of Danny then redressed. Danny gasped as Harry left his tight passage. He sat up and re-dressed quickly.

"I will see you both in my office after the feast" Snape said dangerously.

Harry and Danny gulped. "Yes professor…" said Harry quietly as he grabbed Danny's hand and rushed inside towards the great hall.

Once they reached the doors to the great hall Harry let Danny's hand go.

"Danny. You mustn't tell anyone about what just happened" said Harry sternly

Danny smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"Don't worry my love" said Danny placing a hand on Harry's cheek "I won't tell anyone"

Harry smiled then opened the doors to the crowded great hall then headed in to join the fellow Gryffindor's in the feast. Snape was already sitting with the teachers up the front watching Harry and Danny like a hawk as they sat down on either sides of Ron and Hermione.

"Were wore you two?" asked Hermione

Danny opend his mouth to respond but Harry cut in before he could say a word.

"We are having a talk about Quidditch and lost track of time…hehe…Then professor Snape told us off…heh heh" said Harry nervously.

Danny blushed then nibbled on a bit of chicken he picked up off the tray in front of him.

"Oh ok, well I trust you to talk Danny into a coma about Quiddtich then eh Harry?" said Ron

"More like fuck me into a coma" said Danny quietly.

Ron looked at Danny funny then Harry started choking on a piece of steak.

"What did you say?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows.

Danny looked up from his food. "I said more like talk me into trouble with Snape" said Danny.

Ron looked at Danny in disbelief; Hermione started patting Harry on the back.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded as he took a drink of pumpkin juice; as soon as he stopped choking he shot Danny a dangerous look. Danny gave him the "what did I do?" look. The sound of students getting up and heading out filled the room, Harry got up quickly and grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and dragged him out quickly. Ron and Hermione got up and ran after them.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron bellowed over the chatter and noise of the students "Are are you guys going?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to Ron "We have to serve a prison sentence for snape….we will catch you guys in the common room after" Harry replied.

Harry and Danny disappeared in the crowed then headed down towards the Slytherin dungeon's where snape's class room was.

"Well, well, well look who it is, Pothead and Phantertainment tonight" said a familiar sly voice.

Harry stopped in his tracks causing Danny to run into the back of him, Danny quite enjoyed that brief moment being nuzzled in Harry's back then backed away.

"Malfoy…" Harry snarled with out turning around.

Draco, crabble and goyle walked over to Harry and Danny circling them blocking the entrance of Snapes office.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Harry snapped slipping his hand into his robes reaching for his wand.

Danny's eyes began to glow green as Draco, crabble and goyle homed in

Draco smirked "Or else what? Your gonna get you're boyfriend to blind us with his glowing eyes?"

"Draco, get out of here and return to the common room" Snape snarled as he walked out of his office.

"Saved by the teacher as always potter" Draco said then he walked off with his cronies back to the common room.

Snape crossed his arms and walked back into the dungeon gesturing for Harry and Danny to follow him in. Danny's eyes stopped glowing as he followed Harry into snape's office. Snape sat down at his desk silently with his arms in front of him, crossed on the desk. The atmosphere was terribly thick, neither Danny nor Harry dared to move or speak. Snape gave Danny and Harry a deadly dark look. The moments seemed like hours as they slowly passed, then the silence was broken causing Harry and Danny to jump.

"I caught you two in a rather…..compromising position earlier Mr. Potter, on the School grounds behind a wall near the front doors of the castle..." said Snape seriously.

Harry and Danny stood there looking away from snape and each other both blushing in guilt and shame. There was an other awkward silence, Danny felt like going invisible and flying away….far away.

"Well…i….umm…"said Harry uneasily.

Snape sat back in his chair crossing one leg over the other with a rather deadly look on his face.

"So what gave you the idea that it's alright to fuck on the school grounds Mr. Potter...let alone at school" said Snape in a dark tone.

Harry felt awkward and tried to find words to speak.

"Well…I kinda…showed off my powers…and Harry got aroused by them..." Danny replied quietly

Snape's eye brows rose "Well Mr. Potter I didn't know a simple show of power could…arouse you so much" said Snape with a wicked grin.

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I have no choice but to….set a detention…every Sunday for the next 5months…sorting through my potions books…correcting every page….performing every experiment to see if they go as instructed…putting the books in alphabetical order as well" Snape said to the boys.

"Now get out of here, its after hours" said snape turning his chair away from them.

Harry and Danny looked at each other and ran out back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

oooo detention...pretty mild for snape methinks...i wonder if snape will supervise or not? 


End file.
